


Probably a lot of Arimnaes fanfics

by orphan_account



Category: Pizza game
Genre: F/M, I am doing this because I wanted fanfic, M/M, sometimes you must take matters into your own hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wanted some Arimnaes content but given that this game only recently came out that is hard to find, and with a name like pizza game than it is hard to find it in general probably, you will be refereed to as Lex but please feel free to change the name while reading and pronouns are defaulted to they/them so change those as you want as well





	Probably a lot of Arimnaes fanfics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first one, im writing this after midnight so this should be fun (I wish i saved that redbull I found in the fridge..) I call the Reader Lex but that's mainly due to me not liking (Y/N). nor do I like using 2nd person, and I use they but the MC can be either dude, chick, or nb pick your poison

It was a new day in the city of Flordaddle, the totally real and not made up place made when the states of Florida and Seattle combined due to the USA being tight on money. A young person by the name of Lex woke up in their small home, ready to start the day, but first, breakfast was in order. In this quaint little town, most people were poor, so they were quite lucky to have this food to consume. Quickly scuffing down the aforementioned food, Lex went out into town to start their new job working at The Big Microsoffit, a computer company in no way related to the inferior company Microsoft and way more successful than it. 

Microsoffit is run by none other than Mr. Arimnaes himself, the richest and most handsome man in Floraddle, and probably the world. Somehow, and they don't know how, Lex here got fired by him, and today was their first day. Acceptance letter in bag, they left their home, making their way to the large office building that seemed to go up for miles. 

Walking in, our hero came face to face with their first opponent, Office Lady, their toughest enemy yet. Standing there with a defense of 1300 points(The desk adds 1000 defense points) and 1000 attack points, she is a decently strong foe. Lex walks up to her, handing her the acceptance letter out of her bag. The office lady looks at it, the battle music that had been playing before hand stopping, not that anyone could hear it in the first place. 

"So you're this new employee huh? Well as long as you don't kill me like the last one did then we should be fine" Lex looked confused for a moment, but didn't comment on the part where she mentioned she was murdered by their last employee. "Anyways, everything seems in order, Mr. Arimnaes is upstairs on floor 888 in his office, do what he says or else" Lex nodded, heading over to the elevator and watching the Office Lady out of the corner of their eye, Office Lady watching back, menacingly. 

Lex enters the elevator, going up to floor 888, a ride that took a rather long time and will be a pain to have to take back and forth every day, too bad they can't teleport or anything. Eventually our hero will get up there, and as the door opens, Mr. Arimnaes himself becomes visible, and the rumors of him do in fact seem seem to hold up, he does look rather handsome if Lex had anything to say about it, or he didn't, personal opinion really. 

Walking into the office, Arimnaes quickly noticed them, but didn't exactly say anything for a good few minutes, and Lex didn't dare speak up until he spoke first, never speak unless spoken to and all that. 

"What are you waiting for Book Boy go organize those books, and welcome i guess to your first day here" Lex nodded, taken somewhat aback but went to go sort the books, which really didn't need sorting, but there were some odd books here, and to name a few there were:

"How to hide bones"

"How to use bones in a recreational manner"

"How to organize bones"

"How to get away with murdering an entire town without anyone noticing that you are the only one alive and therefore one of the most likely suspects"

"Bones, an extensive guide"

Mr. Arimnaes sure did seem to enjoy reading, and all of these books seem extremely expensive so Lex better not mess them up, because if they do they risk getting fired, though they probably will get fired on multiple occasions, but they don't know that yet

"You seem to enjoy reading Mr. Arimnaes"

"Be quiet Book Boy I'm doing important work on logo making!"


End file.
